


An ordinary day

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia ha partecipato al contest: 'In memoria di Ace', classificandosi al primo posto.Le avventure di una giornata di divertimenti di Ace e i suoi fratelli, ossia una minaccia per il resto del mondo.





	An ordinary day

An ordinary day

Per un narcolettico, ogni risveglio è una rinascita. È come uscire dalle braccia di una fine per un nuovo inizio. Questa era una cosa che Ace sapeva bene.

Ogni volta che stava con gli occhi chiusi, abbandonato all’incoscienza senza sogni o pensieri, era come essere di nuovo rannicchiato nel grembo materno. Alle volte gli sembrava quasi di sentire ancora la voce di sua madre, ovattata, unico suono a differenziarsi dai tanti di un mondo esterno che non l’avrebbe mai accettato.

La ragione era: che lui era il figlio di un mostro, di un pirata, di un assassino, di qualcuno che aveva avuto tutto e sarebbe stato eternamente invidiato, anche se alla fine aveva avuto una vita infelice. Così, come suo padre, anche lui secondo la gente non aveva diritto di vivere. Perché lui potesse nascere, troppi altri infanti erano morti. Le sue mani si erano macchiate di sangue prima ancora che aprisse gli occhi.

Non si sarebbero mai udite voci che parlassero positivamente di suo padre. L’uomo che non voleva cambiare il mondo, ma solo essere totalmente libero, era stato marchiato con bel altre credenze.

Di lui si ricercava solo un fantomatico tesoro. Da Gol. D, sulle bocche di tutti, era diventato addirittura "Gold", perché la gente era interessata solo al suo oro, alla fama e alle ricchezze.

La foresta non era così lontana dal luogo in cui il piccolo Ace riposava, ma al bambino non arrivavano i gradevoli odori che provenivano da lì: né il profumo di fiori, né quello dell’erba bagnata dalla rugiada. Al contrario, le narici del piccolo, erano infastidite dalla polvere; giacché gli abitanti del covo lì vicino non pulivano, men che meno spazzavano.

Ace starnutì, continuando a dormire, fregandosi più volte il naso con un dito, per ostruire le narici.

Faceva parecchio caldo, e alcune goccioline di sudore lo infastidivano, scivolandogli umidicce sulla pelle. Ace non indossava altro che un paio di pantaloncini neri, molto corti, e in una mano, stretta spasmodicamente, c’era una spranga di ferro. Dalle labbra gli scivolava un rivolo di saliva, mentre il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava regolare.

Qualcosa di molto duro impattò contro la sua nuca, dando immediatamente origine ad un immenso bernoccolo.

Svegliatosi di soprassalto, Ace guardò con aria ancora confusa l'autore del misfatto. S'infilò un dito nel naso e, dopo aver scavato un bel po’, estrasse una caccola.

Davanti a lui si stagliava un bambino, che fino a un po' di tempo prima gli dormiva accanto. Era già perfettamente vestito, e si capiva che doveva avere natali nobili, non tanto dal portamento, quanto dalla foggia degli abiti, eleganti per quanto sgualciti. Sui corti capelli tendenti al riccio, di un biondo molto scuro, svettava un gigantesco cilindro nero.

“Su, muoviti ad alzarti, prima che  _Otòto_  si svegli” si disse Ace, sfoggiando il suo solito strano sorriso, che, per quanto amichevole nei confronti dei fratelli, risultava ugualmente alquanto allarmante.

Lì a fianco, Rufy continuava a dormire profondamente, in una posizione tanto scombinata che la maglia gli lasciava scoperto il pancino, aveva sul viso stampata l’espressione goduriosa di chi sogna di mangiare.

Ace infilò una maglietta bianca in silenzio e passò una mano tra gli scompigliati capelli mori, finendo per renderli ancora più scarmigliati di prima. I ciuffi che gli ricadevano di lato a malapena coprivano la fronte alta. Le sopracciglia erano piegate in un’espressione severa, ma, visto che i suoi occhi erano ancora socchiusi dal sonno, sembrava solo l’espressione tenera di un bambino confuso. Si guardò intorno, riconoscendo la fisionomia ormai familiare del luogo, e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

La casa sull’albero non era solo il loro rifugio, il luogo dove si sentivano padroni incontrastati, ma era anche un posto davvero molto ben congegnato e spazioso. Riusciva ad entrarci addirittura Dadan, la mastodontica creatura dalla forma vagamente femminile e dal cuore tenero nonostante l'apparenza, che capitanava i briganti.

L'inizio delle giornate dei tre fratelli era più o meno sempre lo stesso, e così anche il resto della giornata, ma il divertimento per i bambini era assicurato. Non facevano parte del mondo degli agi e della ricchezza dove si calpesta la gente, loro preferivano girovagare conosciuti come due ladruncoli scrocconi e un dolce bimbo indifeso, che in realtà non combinava meno disastri degli altri due. Anzi, Rufy utilizzava proprio quel suo aspetto tenero per distrarre la gente che i maggiori derubavano. Credevano tutti che fossero Ace e Sabo ad averlo portato sulla cattiva strada, quando, invece, era lui a rubare più cose di tutti.

Anche quel giorno, le cose andarono nel solito modo. Dopo essersi svegliati e aver fatto un’abbondante colazione con i frutti che nascondevano nella loro tana, andava a fare le loro piccole razzie.

Per quanto ogni mattina i più grandi tentassero di andare a rubare per conto loro, il minore si svegliava quando stavano per uscire, e, una volta che apriva i grandi occhioni, non riuscivano mai a lasciarlo lì da solo. E si rivelava giustappunto un aiuto preziosissimo.

Rufy si piazzava davanti a coloro che consideravano delle ottime vittime. Dondolava i piedini spingendosi avanti e indietro, prime sulle punte e poi sui talloni. Teneva le mani incrociate dietro la schiena e sorrideva a trentadue denti, tenendo gli occhioni chiusi.

"Allora, cosa vuoi piccolo?" gli chiedeva il malcapitato di turno.

La gente della città, per quanto ricca e spocchiosa, proprio non poteva cacciare quella creaturina deliziosa, dalle fattezze tanto tenere. Quel giorno, si trovavano alla rosticceria ed era toccato a un mercante trovarsi davanti quel fagotto di finta dolcezza.

Rufy lanciò un'occhiata veloce sotto il tavolo della rosticceria, prima di tornare a guardare il mercante.

"Beh, vede… " iniziò. Aveva una parlantina vivace, ma spesso sbagliava le parole, come capita tipicamente ai bambini piccoli.

Un pollo con patate scivolò silenziosamente via dal suo posto, insieme ad altre vivande.

Ace e Sabo si muovevano furtivi a gattoni sotto i tavoli, arraffando tutto ciò che vedevano, attenti a non farsi cogliere con le mani nel sacco, mentre il loro 'fratellino' distraeva gli adulti.

Dopo aver 'depredato' come dei veri piccoli pirati il villaggio, si dirigevano verso la loro seconda meta preferita. La montagna di spazzatura, a suo modo, pareva davvero una catena montuosa.

La puzza di rifiuti, tra bottiglie di liquore ormai finite e cibi rancidi, sembrava un pugno in pieno stomaco, ma tra i rimasugli buttati dai nobili, i tre bambini correvano senza fermarsi mai.

Ace e Sabo, tenendo una spranga con una mano e le vivande con l’altra, correvano più velocemente che potevano per arrivare ad una zona appartata, solo loro, in quell'immensa 'montagna'.

Sabo ogni tanto si voltava di poco, guardandosi dietro, per osservare di sottecchi il piccolo Rufy. Il più piccolo rideva come un pazzo, saltellando tra i rifiuti. Successivamente, il piccolo nobile, si girava verso Ace, richiamandolo quando si allontanava troppo. Ace, allora, si fermava e li aspettava. In realtà ogni tanto rallentava, ma non dava a vederlo finché non era il mezzano a richiamarlo.

Quello era l'ultimo luogo dove qualcuno sarebbe mai andato a cercarli. Nessuno della città si sarebbe spinto fin lì, disgustato, ed era quello che i ragazzini volevano.

I tre piccoli correvano in fila indiana, ma ad ogni rumore sospetto, si affiancavano.

I tre piccoli potevano correre su e giù per ore. Organizzando assalti, evitando pirati, si difendevano dalla feccia che girava in quel luogo coi pugni e con le spranghe. Gli uomini che giungevano fino a quel luogo deserto, lo facevano sempre e solo per sfuggire alla legge.

I tre piccoli abbandonavano il loro parco giochi personale, stanchi e stremati, ma mai senza prima aver controllato il loro segretissimo tesoro.

Di solito, quando uscivano, il sole di mezzogiorno era già alto e le loro pance dimenticavano tutto quello che avevano sbocconcellato a colazione.

Quel giorno, come tutti gli altri, i loro stomaci brontolarono all’unisono.

“Sabo, ci sono rimasti dei soldi? Qualcosa da mangiare?” domandò il figlio di Roger a muso duro. Come se la risposta non fosse praticamente sempre la stessa.

Sabo si raddrizzò il cappello a cilindro e tirò fuori la stoffa delle tasche. Chiaro segno che erano nuovamente a corto di degne finanze o di qualsiasi cosa commestibile.

Rufy osservò un attimo le tasche di Sabo, poi Ace, poi il terreno.

"Io ho FAME!" si lamentò, gonfiando le guance, accompagnato da un sonoro brontolio che sottolineava la veridicità della frase.

"Sabo, idee?" domandò Ace, incrociando le braccia.

L'interpellato si grattò il capo - o meglio, il cappello - sedendosi su una roccia sporgente. "Se torniamo di nuovo in città ci scuoiano" disse.

Rufy si accomodò a terra.

"F-A-M-E!". Continuò a lamentarsi.

Gli occhi di Ace si illuminarono leggermente, mentre ticchettava con le dita sulle braccia.

"Andiamo da Makino" propose, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Gli occhi di Rufy brillarono all'idea. Come una scimmietta, prese a saltellare sul posto, sorrise mostrando i suoi denti bianchissimi. Ripeté eccitato: "Andiamo! Andiamo! Andiamo!".

Makino era una giovane donna dai tratti gentili, di una bellezza semplice.

Gli abiti da contadina che indossava nascondevano un fisico ben proporzionato, anche se dalle forme minute. I suoi corti capelli verde scuro si aprivano in due ciuffi più lunghi sul davanti ed erano fasciati da un foulard rosa pallido punteggiato da pallini di una tonalità di rosa più scuro, tendente al fucsia.

Rufy era un suo cliente - a scrocco – abituale, che, ogni volta, sorridendo, prometteva le avrebbe ripagato tutto una volta divenuto Re dei Pirati. Presentare alla giovane i suoi 'fratelloni' gli era venuto molto naturale, e così praticamente ogni giorno i tre bambinetti andavano a pranzo dalla locandiera che li accoglieva sempre sorridendo e servendo prima loro rispetto a chiunque altro.

Ogni volta che li vedeva, la ragazza si illuminava. Puliva il banco e sorrideva gentile.

Quel giorno, Makino si preoccupò parecchio quando vide entrare Rufy nella confusione dei suoi clienti, e, ansiosa, si assicurò che non si facesse male a salire con un sol balzo sullo sgabello più alto di lui.

Di Rufy si riusciva a scorgere quasi solo il capello, con sotto una larga maglietta bianca. Per Makino, scorgere il visetto del bambino, era quasi impossibile.

Sabo venne salutato amabilmente dalla locandiera, in un modo analogo a quello di una madre che riserva dolcezze al figlio spigliato, ma molto amato. Prestò attenzione anche ad Ace, scompigliandogli i capelli. Quest’ultimo, per risposta, sfoderò la sua espressione più dura, cercando di apparire come un uomo maturo e forte. L’effetto, già poco credibile, era rovinato anche dal rossore che si diffondeva sulle sue guance spruzzate di efelidi.

Quando Ace si trovava nel locale di Makino, improvvisamente si dimostrava propenso ad aiutare. Non diveniva più gentile nei modi, ma si dimostrava volenteroso, pronto a fare anche fatiche o lavoretti manuali per agevolare il lavoro della locandiera. Non era un mistero, né per Rufy, né per Sabo, che loro fratello avesse una cotta per la ragazza. Non potevano però dirlo a voce altra, perché chiunque osasse negarlo, avrebbe rischiato di essere aggredito dal manesco bambino più grande.

Ace non dimostrava l’immenso affetto che lo legava ai due fratelli, allo stesso modo non ammetteva le altre debolezze del suo cuore.

"Sabo, Ace, sono arrivate delle nuove botti, le portereste qui mentre inizio a prepararvi da mangiare?" domandò Makino. Da sola non riusciva a farlo, ed era raro che qualcuno degli altri clienti la aiutasse.

"Sabo, muoviti" ordinò subito Ace, avviandosi verso l'ubicazione di suddette botti.

Sabo stava già scendendo dallo sgabello per dare una mano, quando Rufy fece un sorriso ancor più grande di quello di prima.

"Io pure!" decretò, saltando giù e precipitandosi dalle botti.

Makino e il piccolo nobile si agitarono per la scelta del più piccolo, che, allungando le braccine di gomma, cercò di afferrare un barile grosso almeno dieci volte lui.

Ace, vedendo che la botte stava per ricadergli addosso, l’afferrò con forza e gliela strappò di mano, allontanandogliela.

Per un attimo, fu tentato di dargli un pugno sul capo, ma non ne ebbe la forza, voleva troppo bene al piccolo.

"Faccio io" dichiarò, gonfiando il petto.

Makino provò ad aiutarli, ma i bambini erano convinti che era più probabile che si sarebbe fatta più male lei a tentare di sollevare le botti, che loro.

Quelle tre piccole pesti erano molto decise e tutti dicevano che, quando facevano qualcosa tutti e tre insieme, erano in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa.

Per quanto fossero minuti, anche Sabo dimostrò che per lui sollevare le botti non era un problema. Rufy non le sollevava direttamente, al contrario degli altri due, ma eliminava gli ostacoli sul loro cammino, aiutandoli a spostarle.

Non era raro vederli bisticciare tra loro, soprattutto Ace si lasciava andare a minacce pesanti e offese accese, ma in quei momenti erano coordinati al millesimo.

Sotto gli occhi di una meravigliata Makino, il lavoro fu completano in un batter d'occhio. Un'impresa di operai o demolitori non sarebbe stata rapida come potevano essere solo quei tre. Peccato che dimenticassero quella coesione perfetta non appena iniziavano a mangiare.

Nel momento in cui gli fu servito il cibo, Sabo perse all'istante l'aria pseudo-matura e tranquilla che lo contraddistingueva e si fiondò sul piatto, ma non poté battere in velocità gli altri due, che parevano due voraci bestie feroci. Ricordavano le locuste bibliche.

Anche se il piatto era ricolmo di pietanze, non era raro vederli litigare tra loro per lo stesso cosciotto.

Quel giorno era riuscito ad accaparrarselo Ace, lo stringeva a sé come un bottino e utilizzava la gamba per tenere lontano il minore, ma le braccia allungabili del più piccolo lo assaltavano da tutte le direzioni.

Makino li osservava a metà tra il perplesso e il divertito, mentre serviva loro abbastanza cibo da sfamare un esercito numeroso. I bambini, da parte loro, parevano ben disposti a divorare qualsiasi cibo gli venisse messo davanti.

Rufy riempiva le guance di cibo, fino a gonfiarle, come un roditore, masticando rapidamente e ingoiando porzioni più grandi di lui.

Ace si comportava come se ogni boccone potesse essere l'ultimo della sua vita e riusciva a ingoiare cosciotti interi, ignorando che l'osso avrebbe potuto affogare.

Quel giorno si era interamente sporcato il viso, ma invece di pulirlo, lo affondò in un grande boccale. Era un grande consumatore di alcolici e li beveva rapidamente mentre mangiava, rischiando spesso di affogarsi.

Makino avrebbe preferito non far bere Ace, ma se avesse provato a negarglielo, quel tipetto sarebbe stato capace di rubare i bicchieri agli altri commensali. Era decisamente meglio evitare facesse arrabbiare i pirati o la gentaglia che frequentavano quei posti.

Sabo e Rufy, probabilmente non avrebbero bevuto altro che aranciata, ma sembrava non potessero fare a meno di imitare il maggiore. Il giovane nobile era propenso al sake, più raffinato, mentre il minore sembrava poter bere qualsiasi cosa, senza distinzioni, come faceva con il cibo, divorando qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse a tiro, certe volte anche ciò che non era propriamente commestibili.

La locandiera poteva solo stare attenta non esagerassero, ma il concetto di 'troppo' era relativo con quelle tre pesti. Non si arrestavano finché non sembravano due circonferenze e un ovale molto gonfio.

Dopo aver divorato di tutto e di più, i piccoli si concedevano una buona mezz’ora per rimanere stesi a pancia in su godendosi la pace prodotta dalla sazietà. Dopodiché non riuscivano più a stare fermi. Soprattutto Rufy, che pareva aver necessità fisica di muoversi, saltare e giocare in spazi ampi.

Sabo amava stare all’aria aperta, ma al contrario degli altri due, sarebbe stato lieto ogni tanto di appartarsi per studiare.

Alla fine, però, le decisioni sul da farsi spettavano ad Ace- che in genere assecondava il minore, pur cercando di non darlo a vedere.

Quasi sempre, Ace decideva di andare nella foresta, resa pericolosa da bestie feroci e bande di pirati.

Era il luogo che tutti e tre più preferivano.

Lì, Rufy poteva saltellare sui rami come una scimmietta, dondolarsi sulle liane, scivolare sulle foglie immense, abbattere alberi per fare legna con un'ascia dieci volte lui o correre nei prati finché voleva, senza mai allontanarsi troppo dai più grandi.

Sabo, invece, poteva sedersi in un angolo riparato, al fresco, e lì poteva sfogliare i suoi amati libri e tenere al contempo d'occhio il più piccolo.

Per quanto riguardava Ace, si appartava tra le frasche e si allenava per realizzare il suo sogno in futuro: sarebbe diventato il più forte del mondo, e per quello scopo si era procurato percorsi di allenamento e strumenti per potenziarsi, tutti rigorosamente in legno e corda. Li aveva costruiti con le sue mani, da solo, anche se con la scusa di 'perfezionarli' Sabo controllava regolarmente che fossero funzionanti e non probabili macchinari di morte.

Così passavano i loro pomeriggi, fino a quando il sole non tramontava.

Quel giorno, quando il cielo si tinse di una calda tonalità aranciata, Rufy sbucò a testa in giù da un albero, spaventando Sabo. Quest’ultimo spiccò un salto, e gli strillò contro: " _Baka_! Avvisa prima di apparire all'improvviso!". Rufy, imbronciato, con una capriola cadde giù dall'albero, solo per tornare alla carica subito dopo. "Ace, Sabo, io ho fame!" incominciò a lamentarsi.

Sabo sbuffò.  

"Di nuovo?" chiese, con una leggera gocciolina sul capo, "appena dieci minuti fa ti ho visto mangiare un enorme mucchio di mele!".

" _Ma_  ho voglia di carne!" protesto il più piccolo, con un broncio infantile.

“Nessuna idea su come procurarcela?” domandò Ace.

“Se torniamo al villaggio ci scuoiano” fece presente Sabo.

Arrivati a quel punto c’era sempre un’unica soluzione, utile anche per l’allenamento del figlio di Roger: la caccia ai panda-orsi.

Si trattava di creature pacifiche, una delle rare specie mansuete di quella zona, ma che potevano divenire pericolose. A dir la verità non aveva un nome, la loro specie, ma quel modo di chiamarli derivava dal loro aspetto. Grossi come orsi bruni dei boschi più profondi, capaci di rizzarsi su due zampe e tirare fuori denti spaventosi, erano colorati di bianco e nero e raramente attaccavano. Per questo, per Ace e Sabo, era fin troppo facile spaventarli roteando le spranghe e correndogli dietro. Il punto debole delle bestie era il capo e, da quando erano in tre, non c'era nulla di più semplice che cacciarli. I maggiori, infatti, rincorrevano l'animale fino ad un vicolo cieco, e a quel punto Rufy saltava giù colpendo il panda-orso con la spranga proprio sul muso, stendendolo.

Se fosse stato per Ace e Rufy, la carcassa l'avrebbero divorata immediatamente, con tanto di peli, senza neanche cucinarla. Toccava a Sabo il duro lavoro di spellarla, e poi, tutti e tre insieme la mettevano sul fuoco.

Ace tentava di non mostrarlo, ma si notava che i suoi occhi neri brillavano davanti alle alte fiamme, tingendosi nel loro intimo di rosso, oro e arancione tenute. Pareva più vivo in quei momenti, per quanto sia lui che Sabo fossero interamente assorbiti a fare la guardia a Rufy, che altrimenti sarebbe stato capace di bruciarsi.

Il falò scoppiettava e le fiamme vive si stagliavano contro il cielo di un blu cupo. Alcune piccole stelle dorate facevano capolino qua e là, punteggiando timidamente di luce la scura volta celeste della sera.

I bambini non parlavano, si limitavano a mangiare, lanciandosi di tanto in tanto qualche sguardo di sottecchi. Attorno a loro aleggiava un insolito silenzio, rotto soltanto dai rumori della foresta e dall'intenso lavoro delle loro mandibole.

In quei momenti non c'era bisogno di parole. Stavano bene in reciproca compagnia. Rimanevano lì, tranquilli, ascoltando i suoni della natura selvaggia. Non tanto più selvaggia di loro, dopotutto.

I minuti si trascinavano lenti, finché non scendeva su di loro il velo del sonno. Cominciavano allora a sbadigliare a turno, sempre più spesso, mano a mano che il tempo passava.

Sabo era l'unico che tentasse a mantenere un contegno, mentre, al contrario, il più piccolo spalancava la bocca fino quasi a slogarsi la mascella, ed il capo gli ricadeva in avanti di continuo.

Ace, invece, senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi di mettere una mano davanti alla bocca ai vari sbadigli, tentava di nascondere il fatto di faticare a tenere gli occhi aperti.

A notte fonda, una volta che il fuoco non più ravvivato s'era definitivamente spento ed il luogo cominciava a popolarsi delle creature notturne, tornavano stancamente al loro rifugio.

Lì concludevano la giornata, rannicchiandosi tutti e tre sotto le coperte e confondendosi in un'unica, dolce figura, con tre piccole testoline che facevano capolino, abbandonate sul cuscino.


End file.
